Munificent Class Frigate
Background The Munificent-class star frigate, commonly referred to as the Banking Clan frigate or the Banking Clan comms ship, was a warship used by the InterGalactic Banking Clan and by extension the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Munificent-class was 825 meters in length and had a skeletal look, owing to the fact that these ships required a small crew to operate and were not designed to be carriers. Along the longitudinal spines of the ship ran tensor fields and the inertial compensator that helped maintain the structural integrity of the vessel. They had four extensive sensor and communications arrays affixed to the center of the hull in a cross-pattern. Several docking rings were located underneath these and the vertical arrays also had room for several point-defense cannons. Affiliation: InterGalactic Banking Clan, Confederacy of Independant Systems, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Munificent Class: Frigate Manufacturer: Hoersh-Kessel Crew: 200 + 150 000 battle droids of various types Cargo: 40 000 tons Cost - valued at 57 million credits MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 90 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 10 000 Engines - 15 000 ea Bridge - 5 000 Prow Turbolasers - 3 500 ea Heavy Ion cannons - 750 ea Twin Turbolasers - 500 ea Light Turbolasers - 400 ea Point Defense Lasers - 300 ea Shields - 19 150 per side (114 900 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 12 FTL - 400 LY per hour with a 40 LY per hour backup Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 years under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 825m Height: 243m Width: 426m Weight: 4 million tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Prow Turbolaser (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 500 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 250km DAMAGE: 6d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 120 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 60km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 to shields, otherwise roll on ion damage table RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Twin Turbolasers (26) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Light Turbolasers (20) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 1d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Point Defense Lasers (38) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Hyperwave Jammer PURPOSE: Communications jamming RANGE - SPACE - 1 000 000km DAMAGE: None, scrambles a ships ability to use subspace, hyperspace or holonet transmissions RATE OF FIRE: na PAYLOAD: na BONUSES: na SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 65 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors.. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CARRIED CRAFT: Can Carry upto 48 fighters of carying types as well as 2 shuttles REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)